


Crash and The Sex Bob-ombs

by A_M_Kelley



Series: Fingertips [14]
Category: Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (2010)
Genre: Angst, Banter, Collaboration, Crash isn't dead, Crush, Drabble, Gen, Innuendo, M/M, Sexual Undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen and Crash decide to join forces.<br/>It's either a questionably good or bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash and The Sex Bob-ombs

"You're not doing it right," Stephen snapped, shaking his head and grabbing the neck of Crash's guitar to stop him.

"It's a punk chord. I think I'd know a thing or two about punk rock... Hello?" Crash gestured to his Ramones T-Shirt and scoffed.

Stephen smirked and shook his head again. He licked his lips and Crash followed it intently. It had been a few weeks since they collaborated and Crash tried in vein to play nice with the others, but he couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Stephen. Afterall he was the "talent". But Crash was good, if not equal with him, too. Then again it was Crash and the Sex Bob-ombs. Not Stephen.

"I'm sorry. Can you show me again?" Crash asked.

Stephen huffed, this time setting his guitar down and walking around Crash to stand behind him. He took Crash's hand and fingers and placed them in the right position. He strummed his hand up and down.

"I can teach you somewhere private," Stephen suggested.

"As long as I don't have to fight your exes," Crash snorted.


End file.
